


ooh child; things are gonna get easier

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Buck makes it a point to call his mom every Friday evening. It starts when he's living in Brazil and bartending - after she first gets admitted to the hospital.- or in which Buck and Maddie get bad news about their mom and her cancer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 111





	ooh child; things are gonna get easier

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a different take on the Buckley parents where the reason they were unable to come and see Buck and Maddie, is that their mom is in treatment for cancer. and then bc im evil, i had the cancer begin to kill her, and for her to decide assisted suicide is the best course of action. 
> 
> uh yeah

Buck makes it a point to call his mom every Friday evening. It starts when he's living in Brazil and bartending - after she first gets admitted to the hospital. 

Cancer is the diagnosis, specifically breast cancer. They had known it was a possibility for a while at that point, but it didn't stop the news from hurting like a motherfucker. 

But Nadine "Nads" Buckley is a fighter no matter what, so she beats it. And she beats it again in 2019. 

So Buck isn't sad when his mom and dad are unable to come to his doctor's appointments after the fire truck bombing, because he knows that they are fighting their own battle back in Hershey. 

The lawsuit almost makes his mom give up on her treatments, and Buck refuses. He tells her that she needs to continue, that he needs her still, that Maddie needs her still, and she relents. 

And then, he gets the phone call, somewhere between two and three pm, a few weeks after the train derailment.   
  
He's standing in Athena and Bobby's backyard, watching Christopher and the other kids run around and laugh when his phone begins to ring. 

"Hello?" 

"Ev.." It's his dad. and fuck, he sounds like he's about to cry. "Dad? You ok?" 

"Evan, get Maddie. You-you'll need to be together to hear this." Buck freezes. What is his dad about to tell him? Instead of asking this, he quickly makes his way into the kitchen and finds Maddie sitting at the table, one hand gently rubbing her slightly showing baby bump as she explains something to Albert who is nodding along. 

Buck taps her shoulder and beckons for her to follow him. Maddie looks at him confusedly before getting up and walking behind him. They go to the front lawn, ignoring the concerned looks of everyone else. 

Once outside, Buck puts the phone on speaker. "Ok I have Maddie. Dad what's wrong?" 

"Kids. Your momma, she's not getting better. The chemo has stopped working, and she's too weak for surgery. She has decided that rather than suffering through months of pain as she eventually dies, she wants to get it done with now. Tomorrow we'll be going to the hospital, and they will help her." 

All the air in Buck's lungs goes away. Maddie let's out a shallow sob. "What?" Buck asks. 

His mom's voice comes on the phone, still as sweet and loving as always. "Babies, I can't live like this anymore. This is what is right for me. I have a will that was updated recently, and you will both be getting large sums of money. This is what I want." 

It's silent for a long moment before she speaks again. "I wanted to say goodbye to you. Before I die tomorrow." 

Fuck. Buck's heart is pounding so hard in his ears. Maddie has tears in her eyes, and Buck can feel his own.

"Momma. Please!" Buck is pleading a lost cause and he knows it. His mom just replies quietly. 

"I love you both. My beautiful babies. Please Madeline, hug my grandbaby for me. Evan, take care of yourself ok?" And that does it. Buck is full on crying now, and he can see from the corner of his eye, Bobby coming outside, looking concerned. 

"Ok Momma." Maddie syas with a sniffle - always the stronger one of the two of them. Buck could feel his phone slipping out of his fingers as he crashes to the grass, tears pouring out of his eyes. He could hear himself saying goodbye and that he loved his mom with all his heart. 

Someone's arms, Eddie's he realizes, are wrapping around him, and soft lips are pressed against his forehead. Maddie cries next to him as she tries to explain the phone call to Chimney. 

The others move to embrace them too, even little Nia who climbs around Eddie's grip and positions herself right under Buck's chin. 

"It'll be ok." Hen mumbles and god, Buck wants to believe her, he really does. 

But his mom is going to die tomorrow, and he can do is cry.


End file.
